


Sterben lernen

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tod, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, glaub ich?, ist vielleicht etwas deprimierend?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Sie waren viel zu früh gestorben – und er viel zu spät. Die gemeinsame Zeit war zu kurz, die Zeit der Trennung viel zu lang. Oh, wie er sich nach ihnen sehnte ...





	Sterben lernen

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

»Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!«, rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölberaum wider.

Der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt auf die Brust.

Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

Sirius fiel rückwärts durch den Torbogen, berührte den weichen Stoff des Schleiers und schlug dennoch nie auf dem Boden der anderen Seite auf. Und mit einer plötzlichen Gewissheit wie nur Todgeweihte sie haben konnten, wusste er, dass er jetzt sterben würde, dass er vielleicht schon tot war. Er wusste es, obwohl es kein Todesfluch gewesen war, der ihn getroffen hatte.

Seinen Körper nicht mehr spürend, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal so leicht, so frei. Ja, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte er sich frei. Frei von aller Schuld, die er sich mit James' und Lilys Tod auferlegt hatte, frei von der Welt, von den Schmerzen, die ihm sein Dasein gebracht hatte, gefangen in seiner menschlichen Hülle.

Und so wie er wusste, dass sein Tod in dieser Nacht kommen würde, wusste er, dass er nicht zurückkehren konnte. Er würde weitergehen.

_Endlich werde ich euch wiedersehen. Ich habe dich vermisst, Krone._

Mit dem Wissen, dass er Lily und James bald treffen würde, schlich sich ein Lächeln in Sirius' Gedanken. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit … Und Regulus. Er würde seinen kleinen Bruder wiedersehen, seinen kleinen Bruder, der viel zu früh gestorben war. Sie alle waren zu früh gestorben. Sie alle hatten nicht die Zeit gehabt, die ihnen zustand. Sie waren doch fast noch Kinder gewesen, mit dem Krieg aufgewachsen und mit dem Wissen, dass sie kämpfen würden, kämpfen mussten. Sie hatten nur die Wahl, für wen sie kämpfen wollten.

Sie hatten keine Wahl, ob sie kämpfen wollten.

Mit einem Stich im Herzen dachte Sirius an Harry. An Harry, der nun ganz alleine war. An Harry, der keine Eltern mehr hatte, keinen Paten mehr. An Harry, der so viel in seinem jungen Leben durchmachen musste und dessen Leiden noch lange kein Ende finden würde. Der Gedanke schmerzte Sirius.

_Es tut mir leid, Harry._

Und mit der gleichen Gewissheit, mit der er wusste, dass seine Entschuldigung seinen Patensohn niemals erreichen würde, wusste er, dass Remus sich um Harry kümmern würde. Remus kümmerte sich immer, Remus war immer da, wenn man ihn braucht.

Remus, den er zurück ließ – wieder einmal. Wie damals.

_Es tut mir leid, Remus._

Sie würden einander haben, versuchte Sirius sich zu überzeugen. Und vielleicht, weil er es unbedingt glauben, weil er kein schlechtes Gewissen haben wollte, ja vielleicht sogar, weil er anderweitig Lily und James nicht gegenübertreten konnte, redete er sich ein, dass Harry und Remus ihn nicht brauchten und miteinander wunderbar zurechtkommen würden. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass niemand ihn so gebraucht hatte wie er war. Er hatte sich schrecklich verhalten, hatte getrunken und war jähzornig gewesen. Er hatte seine Wut an Remus ausgelassen, an einen der letzten Menschen, die ihm noch etwas bedeuteten. Wie oft hatte er seinen besten Freund im letzten Jahr angeschrien?

_Oh, Remus, wenn du wüsstest … Es tut mir so_ so _leid._

Reue durchflutete Sirius. Er würde sich niemals entschuldigen können. Er würde sich niemals bedanken können.

_Danke für alles, Moony. Wir werden uns wiedersehen – hoffentlich nicht allzu bald._

Die negativen Gefühle abschüttelnd, ließ Sirius seine Gedanken wieder schweifen, bis sie bei den Menschen landeten, an die er mehr als alles andere denken wollte, nach denen er sich sehnte wie nach keinem anderen.

Er dachte an damals, an die Zeit, die er mit James verbracht hatte, dachte an seine Kindheit, die er mit Regulus geteilt hatte, dachte an die Auseinandersetzungen mit Lily, über die er später nur noch lachen konnte. Manchmal wünschte Sirius sich, dass sie weniger Zeit mit Streitereien verbracht hätten. Oh, sie hatten ja so wenig Zeit gehabt …

Aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, dann konnte er wieder mit ihnen reden, mit ihnen lachen, die verlorene Zeit nachholen. Er würde James' lachendes Gesicht sehen und sie würden über die Streiche reden, die sie in Hogwarts gespielt hatten. Er würde sich bei Regulus entschuldigen, ihm sagen, dass es ihm leidtat, dass er seinem Bruder nie helfen konnte. Er würde Lily in den Arm nehmen und mit ihr tanzen, wie auf ihrer Hochzeit.

_Bald bin ich bei euch. Bald. Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange._

An diesem Gedanken hielt Sirius fest, während sein Geist durch nachtschwarze Dunkelheit glitt, auf der Suche nach den Toten, die er so begehrte zu sehen. Aber sie waren nirgendwo und sie würden nirgendwo sein. Er würde sie nicht wiedersehen. Die Erkenntnis traf Sirius genauso unerwartet und doch erwartet wie Bellatrix' Fluch: es gab kein Leben nach dem Tod. Zumindest kein solches, wie er es sich wünschte.

 


End file.
